


In The Dark Of The Night

by Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Felix Kjellberg (mentioned) - Freeform, KIND OF I GUESS, Ken Morrison (mentioned), M/M, Rebellion, i was bored, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer/pseuds/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antiseptic crouched near the top of a tree,concealed from the lab. His mask hide his identity. No one needed to know he was a teenager in high school. He needed to be taken seriously.<br/>And Anti waited. He was almost like a cat. Ready to pounce on the government. The truck should be here any moment. Destroy the truck, hit the lab, and then leave. That was the plan,and it should follow through hopefully.<br/>The truck pulled up, pulling Anti out of his thoughts, and heavily armored people got out. Moving DNA samples, lab reports, highly toxic stuff who knew. All that Anti cared about was leaving nothing behind.</p><p>Jack is the villain. Mark is a superhero. Mark tried to stop him and things go downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark Of The Night

Antiseptic crouched near the top of a tree,concealed from the lab. His mask hide his identity. No one needed to know he was a teenager in high school. He needed to be taken seriously.  
And Anti waited. He was almost like a cat. Ready to pounce on the government. The truck should be here any moment. Destroy the truck, hit the lab, and then leave. That was the plan,and it should follow through hopefully.  
The truck pulled up, pulling Anti out of his thoughts, and heavily armored people got out. Moving DNA samples, lab reports, highly toxic stuff who knew. All that Anti cared about was leaving nothing behind. It was to slow the process of creating anything else.  
Anti stood up, stretched a bit and readied himself. The guards were opening the back of the semi, while a couple others stood to watch.  
The green haired teen ran and jumped into another tree that was closer. It wasn't very noisy but the sound of something in the trees caused the guards to have their weapons at ready.  
Anti bit his lower lip to prevent a laugh from escaping. This is what the government hired to protect shit that was potentially dangerous. He prepared himself once again, finding the slight panic among the guards funny. Run, jump, only this time he landed on the lab building.  
"Show yourself!" A guard called out, the few other guards pointing up where Anti was a few seconds ago, some pointed off in a different directions, some were starting to head into the woods.  
"Oh I will." Anti muttered and stood up, hearing the distance roar of thunder. It wasn't normal though. No,no. It was a sickly neon green color. One that matched the hair on his head. A smile grazed his lips, maybe the power did go to his head. Maybe it was the adrenaline. He directed the green lightning directly at the truck.  
BOOM! And the area was not only lit up with green but with sparks from the truck. The tired popped and Anti laughed. He directed more at the guards, who ran. Some tried to shoot at Anti. He was doing pretty good for a solo mission until a flash of blue jumped from the tree.  
No, not now, Anti thought to himself and directed more lightning. The electricity barely missed the new person and hit the tree. The tree's branches right down to the roots of the tree were lit up with green.  
"Good to see you Anti." The baritone voice of the one and only Blue Sparrow said smoothly. The only reply from Anti was a scoff and he turned to jump off the roof.  
The reply from Sparrow was tentacles of water wrapping around his ankles. "You aren't leaving."  
Anti laughed and looked over his shoulder, "Who th' fock is goin' ta stop me? You?" The amusement was clearly laced in his voice.  
Sparrow willed the water to swing Anti off the building, and all amusement was gone. A green and black blur shot through the sky and hit a tree.  
Anti groaned and let himself fall. He tumbled through branches, earning a new cut, more splinters on the way down. Luckily he didn't reach the bottom. Instead, a branch hit Anti in the stomach, and caused him to hang. His body was already screeching with pain at him.  
Sparrow laughed as it it was some huge joke. As if Anti was the joke here. Anti fixed himself and shot up in the air, adrenaline quickly replacing the pain.  
Maybe Anti's anger fueled the lightning in the sky but the sky has cracks and streaks of green as if someone broke a neon green glow stick and dumped it on the sky. The flashes were extremely close, one right after another and Anti's right eye glowed with power.  
Anti swooped down, grabbed Sparrow and flew straight up. "As if you'll get in MY way." Sparrow's grip was tight on Anti, his brown eyes were holding fear, but his tone of voice tried to convince both of them otherwise. "I'll die trying."  
And down they went.  
Anti gathered speed, holding Sparrow like a shield and they both crashed into the roof, breaking it and landing in it. Rubble laid everywhere and lights were flashing. Sparrow rolled them both over and panted, aiming a punch at Anti. Rage was fueling both of them causing their powers to get out of hand. Lightning still flashed and the sprinklers were shaking with the pressure behind it.  
Anti shoved his legs under Sparrow and pushed up with all his might. The blue haired teen flew up and willed large amounts of water to burst through the sprinklers. Anti scrambled to get up and wiped blood from his cut lip.  
If we keep this up,maybe we'll both end up destroying this place, Anti thought to himself. Sparrow shoved his hands in front of him, the water turning into a huge tidal wave and it consumed Anti.  
Anti whirled around in the now ball of water, spinning wildly. Bubbles were everywhere, and water whirled in different directions. He was loosing oxygen and he desperately tried to swim in what he thought was up.  
Sparrow stopped his control of the water. The water fell to the floor as if nothing had happened. Anti fell too. He panted, coughing up water, trying to get up to defend himself.  
Sparrow felt his body ache, and was trying his best not to show it. The impact should've killed a regular human. But no. He just had had to be a supernatural being and now his body was slowly healing. Slowly but surely. But it wasn't fast enough to keep up with Anti. He was a bundle of energy, pun intended, and moved quickly.  
Anti wiped his face from sweat, water, blood. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to lose to some stupid water boy.  
"Enough of this stupid focking games. " Anti snapped and looked directly at Sparrow. His eyes drifted a little before returning to a harsh stare. His hands glowed, sparking with electricity. Slowly it extended,starting to curl around his body.  
Sparrow inhaled and stood ready for whatever Anti had for him.  
Anti held his hand close to his body, not directing the lightning, "Sparrow. " His tone was not of anger, not teasing, not insulting, but of warning. It was quiet, and Anti's lips barely moved. It was like nothing had happened.  
"Don't move." A voice commanded. And Sparrow didn't.  
A group of guards were standing, weapons ready. Mostly at Sparrow, a few at him. Anti could leave. The guards would take Sparrow. And one less problem. Just the thought of Sparrow not interrupting a mission would sound nice. But from the others at headquarters, punishment was cruel. And tests happened. The few that escaped were extremely lucky.  
Anti took a step back and Sparrow stared, almost sadly, at Anti. Anti let his right eye fade into its normal blue. He stared back.  
The guards kept their weapons up, rushed towards Sparrow and started to handcuff him. It wasn't normal handcuffs. That would be to easy. It was for people like them. It prevented things from happening. That was only one part. The others weren't kind depending on what your power was.  
Sparrow was starting to get escorted out, weapon to his head. And Anti regret it instantly. A few more rushed in. They were ready to escort him out to. This will not be the end of his journey.  
Anti didn't move, the electricity around him like a safe blanket. A barrier from the people who were trying to end his freedom.  
"Surrender." The, what Anti assumed, head guard said.  
Deep down, Anti knew it would be the right thing to do because he would live. Then headquarter would track him down more likely and attempt a breakout.  
OR.  
Go down fighting.  
It wasn't like him to not put up a fight.  
Anti shoved out his hands, the electricity shooting out at an alarming speed, faster than normal. It stuck a few guards, causing them to drop and as the guards rushed forward to cover the fallen ones, they began to shoot. Anti dove behind a desk, and willed more lightning to come from the sky. He had to act quicker. Sparrow could have left, been killed or something.  
The smoke from the somewhat burning lab, caused a good cover up. Anti left behind the desk quickly and flew up, towards the open roof.  
Going to make it! Anti thought, his heart beating wildly, knowing he couldn't take out all the guards.  
One guard on the ground had his eye in the scope of his gun. "Annddd..." He pulled the trigger.  
Anti felt a burst of warmth on his side. His vision failed him for a second only to return. He felt himself falling. He couldn't fly.  
The guard smirked and lowered his gun.  
Anti hit a desk and rolled off, causing more pain to shoot through his body. So this is the end. This is were he died. Not as Jack McLoughlin but as Antiseptic.  
He didn't want to die yet. He was too young. He still needed to help people.  
The guards laughed and turned to leave. The building would fall apart soon with the flames. And the wound would catch up to Anti.  
The guard that shot Jack went over to the teen and crouched down, "Listen here, you piece of shit. We'll always win. No matter how much of us you'll take out, in the end we'll win. So no more you, and now we;re going to find the rest of your stupid little friends and end them too. "  
"No..Let Sparrow go..Let the others live please..." Jack panted and rolled onto his left side, to let the wound breathe. He was a rebel not a medic.  
The guard laughed and stood up. "No one will get spared. Especially at your request."  
The guard left and Jack rested his head on the floor. He watched the flames, rise and spread. None were nearby since he was lying in a pool of water from Sparrow.  
Sparrow...the poor guy was probably going to die because of him. He was innocent.  
Jack pushed himself up and forced himself to look at the wound and nearly threw up. He could feel his body wanting to heal, but it wasn't for some reason. Was the bullet laced with something? Did it prevent people like him from healing? Was this really the end for him? Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He felt tears well up and overflow onto his cheeks.  
He didn't want to die. But his body was saying otherwise.  
Anti pushed himself off of the floor. If he was dying, he needed to at least help Sparrow. He staggered and felt the world lurch one way, and the feeling made him nauseous.  
"Okay.. You'll be fine Jack..Just save Sparrow..And you'll be done.." Anti paused and took a deep breath, readying himself to fly,"One..two....three..." He quietly murmured to himself and pushed himself off of the ground. It was like trying to learn how to fly again.  
Anti flew up, slowly and out of the hole in the roof. Save Sparrow he told himself mentally.  
He could see the truck off in the distance. The one he destroyed earlier matched it.  
Anti flew in the direction, hoping that it wasn't too late. Sparrow couldn't have died. Anti flew faster and held a hand over his wound, trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He can totally one hand this.  
Anti inhaled deeply, not too far from the truck. He had to be careful this time. He could call the rest of headquarter for help but it would take them awhile to get here. To understand the situation of why the mission got out of hand.  
The only problem was not hurting Sparrow in the process. Destroying the semi? Easy. Piece of cake. Trying to save one person and get rid of the guards? Jack wasn't sure if he could do it.  
"Yolo bitches." Jack muttered under his breath, swooped in, lightning glowing from his hand. He shot the back of the semi, breaking the door.  
The truck swerved and quickly regained its straight path. Some guards peeked their heads out of the window to see a flash of green and black shot past them. "WELL SHOOT HIM IDIOTS!DON'T JUST STARE!" One guard shouted.  
Sparrow covered his face, smoke filling the back of the truck and a woosh of fresh air. Freedom! He tried pulling out of the chains he was in, but they were probably laced with the plant anyone with powers hated. Asafoetida. They were made for protecting the regular people. Terribly harmful to people like Sparrow. Stupid superstitions.  
Sparrow's vision was wavy..going in and out of focus. He could see flashes of green, and hear the booming sound of lightning. Maybe it was a side effect of being in the plant's presence too long.  
And so here was his deathbed. In the back of a truck. He couldn't tell no one goodbye. Or tell his mom that he loved her. At least he didn't have to turn in his homework. Mark was to die. His body ached, his thoughts were slow, and was probably having hallucinations.  
Sparrow weakly tugged at the chains, his hands bound together tightly covered with metal. His mind was screaming to leave, that it was an opportunity. His body was telling him to just lay down. Close his eyes. And enjoy the ride. It won't last much longer.  
Mark tugged uselessly at the chains and looked at the back of the truck. The sounds were fading. It sounded muffled and one final BOOM.  
He was in mid-air and then rolling. Now this for sure couldn't be a hallucination. Mark groaned and rested his head on the now what he thought was the floor of the truck. To feel the coolness of it. His vision was darkening but he looked outside. To view the beautiful outside world one last time.  
Except.  
Someone was in the way. He couldn't see well but they ran over. And he shut down.  
Jack panted, hoping Sparrow wasn't hurt in anyway. Once again, he didn't mean for the fight to go that way. He wanted it quick and done. But the guards asked for it. All of them were dead. But Sparrow couldn't be right?  
He staggered towards the back, deciding to call back to headquarters for help after checking on Sparrow. Felix, Ken, Bob someone will answer. It didn't matter. He needed help.  
Jack wiped his nose on his sleeve and saw Sparrow lying there, looking out of it. He didn't look to beat up. (At least that's what Jack tried convincing himself. The other teen looked terrible.)  
A powerful scent hit his nostrils and almost threw up. He had to hurry before the asafoetida got to him as well. Jack ran to the non-moving figure and grabbed the chain. He tugged at it, ripping it apart. Repeating the process on Sparrow's feet, the blue haired teen was finally free.  
Jack shook his head, shaking hallucinations away. He thought he saw headquarters. Then he saw himself back in Ireland. He picked up Sparrow and exited the truck as quick as he could in his condition.  
He carried ( half dragged) Sparrow and reached for his sleeve. He tugged it up with his teeth and called headquarters. All Jack remembered was a weak cry for help and passing out with Sparrow next to him in the grass. 

\-----------

Jack woke up, the light blinding him. And the pain hit him like a train. 

"Easy there." A voice said, before reaching out and gently pushing Jack back onto the bed. 

Jack didn't even have the will to resist. He allowed it to happen and closed his eyes. "W-where am I?" He asked quietly, his voice hoarse. 

"Headquarters. Felix and Ken brought you and some blue haired kid back." The nurse replied. 

Jack shot up, blue eyes wide open, ignoring the pain the stabbed at him. "I have ta see him!" 

The nurse turned and glared, "After medicine and you can change and go. Don't you DARE stress yourself. No heavy things, no running, none of that shit." 

Jack quickly nodded, not really agreeing, only doing it to leave. 

After all the medicine, and a quick change of bandages and clothes, Jack left the room. he wasn't even wearing his superhero outfit. He wasn't Antiseptic. He was Jack right now. In a simple hoodie and jeans.  
He didn't even know if Sparrow wanted to see him. Jack didn't even know where the dude was. Jack walked, passing rooms. He's never really been hurt this bad to be sent here. He didn't even know that headquarters had a "hospital" area.  
Finally, Jack came to the end of the hall. And he peeked in. And sure enough Sparrow was here. His blue hair peeked out from under the blankets.  
Jack felt nervous all of a sudden. Who wouldn't be? Hey sorry I nearly killed you in a fight, got you kidnapped, but I saved you. So are we friends? He knocked on the slightly open door.  
Sparrow quietly said, "What?"  
Jack felt his heart skip a beat. He blushed, and looked down, "I wanted ta see if you were okay."  
Sparrow sat up, letting the blanket fall aside. "Out of all people, I would least expect you here. " He said, still quiet but had an edge to it. A rough edge. Like he wasn't happy to see Jack.  
Jack looked up, feeling his face heat up once again, to only see his classmate, Mark. He felt his mouth open and his mind melted.  
Mark stared back, just with the same amount of shock. They sat near each other in chemistry. He nearly got killed by Jack. The one who never really spoke in class. The nice one that helped the teacher. The smart one in class. The one who doodled in his fucking notebook. The stupid foreign exchange student nearly killed him.  
Jack closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't mean for you ta get caught, lad. "  
Mark sighed, not finding the energy to be rude, "It happened but," he shrugged," it's in the past. We're both okay."  
Jack leaned on the doorway, hands in his hoodie pocket, "I'm sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes, not wanting to cry.  
Mark pulled the blanket up to his chin, wondering if this was a dream. Or a hallucination from the asafoetida.  
"It's okay." Mark assured the other teen.  
"It is really?" Jack asked, his voice wavering with sadness.  
"I promise."  
Jack stood upright, rubbing his eye, "Since you're here...Maybe..Later I can give you a tour? And maybe recruit you?"  
Mark smiled and nodded, "I thought the government was something I wanted to help. Now.. I changed my mind. "  
Jack smiled, feeling hope rise in his chest at a new friendship.  
"You aren't going to school tomorrow?" Mark asked curiously.  
"Fuck no. I'm tired and I hurt."  
"Good. Because I want to challenge you to Rocket League."  
Yup. A great way to start a friendship Jack thought.  
"But I'm totally gonna win!" Jack laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!I was really bored and I wanted to write. I really didn't look over this so I apologize for any errors! I hoped you enjoyed. But any tips, AUs, or thoughts are welcomed! I know it isn't very good but I saw an AU of this on tumblr and added a little twist.  
> Have a nice day/ night! :) 
> 
> P.S I also forget that Jack is Irish so I mess it up occasionally with his accent! Also I didn't know what would be a good name for Mark so yeah XD


End file.
